DxD Next Generation
by RedDragonEmperor
Summary: First fanfic, Keita Nmaisake is a normal highschool boy who is in love with his long time friend Akane Kudo. His world is then turned upside down, but the truth came out.
1. Heartbroken Chapter 1

**So guys first story here goes HighSchool DxD fanfic. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think. It's HighSchool DxD but not really you'll know what I mean when you start to read it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

It's a hot summer day and Keita Namisake is on his laptop at home as usual. Keita is a junior in high school student who was an average student. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, he was skinny and looked skimpy. Keita is waiting for an email from his longtime friend and the girl he's secretly had a crush on, Akane Kudo. She was a junior in high school student and was the top of her class. Akane was a red headed beauty, which ironically her name stood for brilliant red. She had bright green eyes to compliment her red hair and had a great figure with a large bust.

Keita was waiting impatiently in his room, pacing around looking very nervous. It had only been two minutes since Keita had sent that message and he was sweating bricks. Thoughts of thought and confidence had raced through his mind. The poor boy was so nervous he even started to shake. "Awe man what if I made a mistake, what if she doesn't like me, but then again I have been making her laugh a lot and there seems to be a cool tension around us".

Keita remembered an event that had taken place two days ago. They were at the local race track in Okinawa where his dad raced his car. During intermission he and Kane were hanging around talking to their parents, having a group conversation. Then Akane's mother had brought up a YouTube clip were these guys dared there friend to go around slapping girls butts. Keita's mother said, "well that's one brave man". Keita's friend Haru Takahashi said, "Keita i bet you don't have the guts to slap a girl's butt".

Keita giving wide grin and retorted, "I bet you five bucks I do". Haru quickly glared and then said, "Your on but I choose who". Keita and Haru watched on as the girls kept talking and not listening to the bet. Both the men moved away and Keita said, "fine who". Haru gave a devious grin and quickly said with a sudden deepening in his voice,"Akane". Keita lightly blushed and glared at his buddy, finally after an awkward silence he said, "I-I-I-I'll do it", with nervousness in his voice, he quickly gulped and waited for his opportunity. Finally the door of opportunity had opened Akane had her back to him he stealthy went up to her and rubbed his hands together. He slapped her on her butt and all you heard was an echo.

Akane blushed and squeaked, "what the", she seen keita right in front of her for a split second and then he turned and ran, he left a pretty big pile of smoke in his tracks. Both moms giggled, Haru burst out laughing, and Akane with a serious look then a mischievous grin. She caught up to him and his back was turned so she returned the slap and all hell broke loose. Haru grinned and said in a slight tone, "he deserves those five bucks".

The flash back had been interrupted by a beep noticing Keita that there was a message, he jumped up and ran over to the laptop. He saw a reply from Akane, he hesitated to open it but after a few moments he finally did. It read, "awe Keita I'm flattered but you're a friend too me, more like a brother to me, I'm sorry I hope we can still be friends".

He was heart-broken, it would have been better if she just said he was a friend to her, but she also added the word brother. That word stung the most. He slammed his fist up against the wall and said with anger, "Dimmit brother really?". He then quickly replied, "that's OK", an then shut the laptop forcefully. He then teetered up and went to sleep with those words racing in his mind.

On Akane end she had pursued into a crying fest. "Dimmit I now know he loves me and I can't even tell him I love him back", she imagined what pain he was going through. She then remembered why she had to say what she said and then shouted, "Dimmit why does being a demon have to be so heart ranching". She then walked over to her bead and laded down then cried herself to sleep.

The next day in school Keita was sitting in class looking mop and depressed. It pained Akane to watch as her true love that was looking so sad. Akane wished so badly she could walk over to him and just take him by the collar and shout I love you and kiss him forcefully. The bell rung and soon it was time to leave Haru looked over to Keita who was packing up and asked, "hey you want come over and watch some anime". Keita shot up and kind distracted, "no I'm not in the mood", he then looked at Akane and got all sad and depressed.

Haru noticing the pained look asked, "bro are you alright you look like your goanna get sick", he then looked at Keita who was boiling with anger. "Listen I'm goanna tell you this once I'm fine and I just need to be alone right now", he snapped and stormed out of the room leaving everyone in shock. More importantly Akane saw what happened and realized she needed to go talk to him.

Keita thought how sick he was with himself, he snapped on Haru who was only trying to help. He started walking home he got all the way to a local park; he sat down and burst into tears. He said with rage, "why doesn't she like me". Suddenly the sky got darker and then turned into this purplish glow. Keith jumped up noticing the sudden change and said, "What the hell is going on". "Can't you tell I'm about to kill you", suddenly a man with white hair and in a suit with a black pair of wings appeared. Keita shocked and scared said, "w-w-who are you", the man looked sly. The man said, "oh how rude of me allow me not to introduce myself I am Maverick ill be your executioner for this evening".

"Why do you want to kill me, what have I done to deserve death", Keita said with a weary voice. Maverick shook his head then said, "oh my boy seems that you don't even know you have it, oh well I'll explain why you have to die". Maverick sighed, took his hat off, brushed his fingers through his hat and cleared his throat then begun to speak, "you see my boy there is a thing called a sacred gear inside of you, when you were born god gave it to you and so with that said my higher ups see you too much as a threat, personally I would keep you alive but it's nothing personal, blame god for your death".

The man suddenly formed what looked like a spear but it was transparent and really shiny. He said with enjoyment all over his face, "well my boy it seems your time has come to an end, goodbye". Keita was scared out of his gore and then a bright green light came from the back of his hand. Maverick looked on with total fear in his eyes and then realized what he had to do. Keita felt power grow within him and then was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest. He had been stabbed through the chest with the light spear, and so the power that was building up was gone.

Maverick quickly disappeared and then the sky turned back to the regular shade of orange. Keita laid there motionless in a crimson pool of his own blood. He had thought about all the good times he had with his friends and family. Keita last thought was of her, the girl who stole his heart. His eyes dimmed and then shut, leaving his soul to be taken up to heaven.


	2. Truth Reveled Chapter 2

**There is chapter 2 hope you like it.**

* * *

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. The alarm clock rang loudly and Keita almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly mashed the alarm clock turning it off. Keita felt awake even though it was Saturday morning, and usually Keita wouldn't get up till 2:00 in the afternoon before his dad went racing, but strangely he felt energized and sat up on his bed. He noticed he was completely naked; suddenly blankets were ruffling on the other side of the bed, which startled him.

He slowly and carefully with a nervous shake in his hand started to pick up the blanket. When Keita picked up the covers he saw a full naked body of one Akane Kudo. He said with shock and fear said,"what the A-A-Akane", he then tumbled over losing all balance he ever had and fell on the floor. Akane slowly risen from the bed with the blanket half on, she brushed her eyes and smile deviously, "wow you seem to be happy this morning is it my body that's making it so", she said with a seductive tone, looking down at Keita's member. He suddenly blushed madly and covered his member,"w-w-why are you here", he said with a questionable look on his face.

Akane sat on the end of the bed and said, "well you see that encounter you had last night with that fallen angel was brutal", remembering the site and had a pained look on her face. Keita looked at her for a moment and then realized what she was talking about, "so it wasn't a dream", he said thinking how unbelievable it was. Akane slowly stood up and gave him a cheerful smile and said, "Yes it did". Keita noticing her member was not covered properly and blushed a bright red and said nervously, "y-y-y-y-your", but before he could say a word he heard a loud moan.

He looked up and saw that his finger was rubbing her member. Akane turned and moved his finger away and said with a very ecchi look, "wow I didn't know you were this forceful, but you can do more later". She then bent down and gave him a light kiss on the lips and Keita looked shocked but then had anger filled face and said, "what is this I thought I was just a brother to you", in a mocking tone. Before Akane could reply she began walking toward Keita, but the she tripped on a pair of his underwear and then footsteps were heard running up to his room.

He knew he was screwed he tried to scramble to get her off but it was too late. Keita's mom pushed open the door and said, "Keita are you al-", she then seen the two naked one on top of the other. She then looked and said with a grin, "I guess you're alright", she then said," Have fun you two". "Wait mom it's a mis-", before he could talk she shut the door. Both Keita and Akane got up and got dressed then started walked downstairs.

Keita and Akane went downstairs and were greeted by Keita's parents smiling widely. They both sat down and started eating the food in front of him. Then suddenly Keita's father slid a note over to him and Keita picked it up and opened it. He blushed lightly as he saw there was a condom and a note that read, "Dear son I am so proud of you and remember you have to warm the car up before you can drive it, if you know it what I mean". Keita closed note and looked at his father who winked at him.

Akane who had seen the note over Keita's shoulder, she then blushed and said with a confident look, "I'll take good care of Keita", then winked at Keita. Keita then got angry and said, "listen hear I don't what this is about you first you tell me that you don't to be boyfriend and girlfriend, then you show up in my bed and kiss me, you know what just stay away from me". She then tried to Speke but he was already gone. Akane then sat up said thank you and left.

Keita was outside shooting some hoops, 'man what's her deal I mean is she a having change of heart, no she's just trying to mess with me and mock me' he thought. Keita then got angry and slammed the ball down causing it to pop and left a dent in the ground. Keita looked shocked and gasped in amazement. "Guess I don't know my own strength", he said sounding arrogant. He then walked in side and got ready for the races.

The races had begun and Keita was talking to a longtime friend named Kazuhiro ChestBlade who liked to be called just Chest Blade because he thought his first name was stupid. "So Chest Blade what do you think I should do", said Keita after explaining everything that had happened. Chest Blade replied by saying, "just hang in there maybe you should he her out". Keita replied with, "yea maybe I should", and then without Keita noticing Akane was right behind him.

Chest Blade then looked with horror as he saw her. Keita asked, "What is wrong". Chest Blade then pointed behind him and said, "ruuuuuunnnnn", Keita looked behind but it was too late. Akane picked him up and then started to carry him off. She then looked at Chest Blade and said, "See ya later" , she then walked off and Chest Blade waved with a look of fear in his eyes.

She then stopped and put Keita on the ground near a tree were no one could see them. Keita very aggravated said, "what the hell, why did you drag me here". Akane then got a seriously mad look on her face, turned around and said, "shut up, and listen to what I have to say or else", Keita then gave a nod. Akane then said, "good now the reason why I told I just wanted friends is because I'm a demon and I didn't want you to get hurt and the reason why I kissed is because I truly love you".

Keita was truly astonished and happy she said those words. Akane teared up and said, "I know I have been a bitch to you but I didn't want you to get hurt, I don't have to worry about that anymore". Keita then looked puzzled and said, "Why". She spoke and said," well last night when that fallen angel killed you I had to heal you and bring you back as a devil". Keita then looked shocked and said,"wears your proof that me and you are devils", she then took out her wings and he muttered oh.

Akane then said, "well now you know, I know I've been mean too you but could you ev-", she was interrupted by Keita's lips meeting hers in a long passionate kiss. He then said, "I love you too", and then hugged her tightly. Akane who was caught up in the moment, wiped her tears and pulled away. She then spoke up and said, "well let's get back", she then grabbed his hand and they started to walk. A dark aura hit them like lightning. "leaving so soon", a voice that came from the shadow's.


	3. Old Rival Chapter 3

**So guys this is my 3rd chapter of the series and I think I'm doing pretty well. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Akane then said, "well now you know, I know I've been mean too you but could you ev-", she was interrupted by Keita's lips meeting hers in a long passionate kiss. He then said, "I love you too", and then hugged her tightly. Akane who was caught up in the moment, wiped her tears and pulled away. She then spoke up and said, "Well let's get back", she then grabbed his hand and they started to walk. A dark aura hit them like lightning. "Leaving so soon", a voice that came from the shadows.  
Keita knew who it was and why he was here. Maverick who now reveled himself from the shadows, slowly and suddenly started to speak. "Hello again my boy, long time no see", he said with a grin. Keita smirked and said, "What's wrong Maverick, you seem kind of disturbed seeing me here, expected to see me dead". Maverick simply gave a glare, "Wow you're not shaking like a little five year old like when we first met my boy", and he shot back. Keita looked annoyed at that comment, "enough with the small talk why you are here", Keita said knowing the answer already.  
Maverick simply replied, "I'm here to finish what I started my boy, and maybe when I'm done I'll make your little girlfriend over there a sex slave", Keita boiled at that last comment. Akane said with rage in her eyes, "screw you sicko", she then gave him a glare. Maverick looked to be shaking but he was only mocking her, "Wow what a feisty one, I like that", he said with a perverted look. Keita had enough he said, "Alright that's it I'm going to take you down", Keita then charged at Maverick who dodged got behind Keita, pushed Keita to the ground and started to beat the poor boy senseless. Akane filled with rage charged at Maverick and gave him a swift kick to the head.  
Maverick slid over a feet from the Akane and said, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson", suddenly Maverick disappeared and was suddenly right behind her and grabbed her. Akane said with tears in her eyes, "you're hurting me let me go". Maverick started to chuckle, "oh and you were so tough a minute ago, but I have to discipline bad girls. Maverick started to do ecchi things to her but was suddenly cut off by a boot to his face. "Who the hell", Maverick spit out.  
"I think the lady said stop it", Chest Blade said with his wings out and with full confidence. Keita said, "Wait Chest Blade is a demon too", still shocked. Akane Said, "yup he's my night he also has a sacred gear like you, called sword birth, it allows him to form any sword he wishes", she then attended to Keita's wounds. "wow cool but what's my sacred gear", Keita said with anticipation. Akane turned to him and said, "I truly don't know till you activate it, you have to think of something, but not right now you hurt".  
Back to Maverick and Chest Blade, Maverick said with anger, "now my boy you really shouldn't have done that". "Oh yeah and why not", Chest Blade shot back. Maverick glared and grinned, "because I'm just getting warmed up", Maverick said as he took out light spear and shot it at Chest Blades leg, causing him to drop. Akane ran over to go check on Chest Blade but was suddenly cut off by Maverick's foot to her face. She dropped and screamed as the pain got worse with Maverick stomping on her.  
"leave her alone", Keita said with rage and stood up. "and why should I do that", Maverick said with a cocky chuckle and continued to stomp on her. A thought raced through Keita's mind 'dammit sacred gear give me the power to make this angel fly'. Suddenly Keita's right arm started to glow a bright green, Then the sacred gear formed in his arm. "ha that sacred gear is just a simple twice critical, spare me my boy", Maverick said arrogantly and continued to stomp on Akane. Keita had enough his anger boiled over, "stop it" he shouted with rage.  
Then the sacred gear transformed, EXPLOSION was heard as it transformed. "no way, how can this be that's not a normal sacred gear, that's the boosted gear", Maverick said in shock as he stopped what he was doing. "I'm going to make you pay, burn in hell bitch", Keita said. He charged at Maverick gave a wicked haymaker. Maverick flew back and Keita charged, he punched Maverick a few more times throwing in some kicks and then said, "die".  
A red ball glowed from Keita's sacred gear in the palm. He suddenly realesed the blast as it was sent towards a beaten and battered Maverick. Maverick screamed, "Noooo". As the beam hit Maverick he started to disintegrate. Keita then ran over to Akane to make sure she was alright.  
"are you alright", Keita said sounding concerned. "yea I'm fine don't worry about me", Chest Blade said sarcastically. Keita turned around and said with anger, "I wasn't talking about you asshole, Don't you have a job to attend to. "Yea whatever", Chest Blade said as he walked off. Suddenly Akane awoke and sat up and said, "I'm fine what about you".  
Keita said arrogantly, "I'm fine, I can take a beating". Akane said, "Good, cause you're going to get another one pal for worrying me". Keita let out a shriek as he prepared to be hit but nothing happened. Akane started whimpering, Keita hugged her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I just got angry when I seen you getting stomped on", he kissed her lightly. Akane Said, "it's fine I guess just don't do it again".  
Keita fell down on the ground and was unconscious. Akane said, "Keita are yo-", she then heard snoring coming from him. She then giggled and blushed lightly. "I guess mister tough guy is exhausted", she said with a giggle. The moon was very bright that night and seemed to reflect off them too.  
The alarm clock rang and was suddenly cut off by Keita's fist. He then remembered what happened last night and thought 'I got a girlfriend' in a happy tone. Suddenly he fell back on the bed to catch some more zzzzz's when suddenly something grabbed him. He gasped then pulled the covers off and saw his girlfriend lying there naked. From now on his days off being a normal high school boy were over.

* * *

**Sorry Something messed up so, i have to repost it**


	4. Partner? Chapter 4

**So guys this is the 4****th**** chapter I don't know how many more I'll make but I will let you guys. In addition to that I have to thank my friend for helping me out (Brett), so without further ado here is chapter #4.**

* * *

It felt like hours on end he had been running for. He was worried she was gone, no were to be found. His two friends Chest Blade who was wearing the school uniform with his bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair color. Also Haru another of Keita's friends who wore his school uniform and had his hazel eyes and dark brown hair, was helping Keita search as well. Keita after an hour called the search off and disbanded the two also saying thank you.

Keita jogged home and stopped at a local convenience store to get his favorite drink monster rehab. He then proceeded home as he noticed the sun was setting, he then heard a voice real close to him, "hey boy, boy are you listening". He looked around to find the source then he noticed that his hand was glowing bright green, "Are you the one who's calling me". "Yes hello Keita I am Draig, the entity that resides in your sacred gear and your partner", Draig said introducing himself. "Hello Draig, I am Keita it is very nice to meet you", Keita said with a smile.

"Likewise, I did not want to talk just because of that, I have some important things we need to discuss, I need you to be awake later so we can discuss a very important matter", Darig said sounding serious. Keita said, "Alright partner later then", he then continued his way home. Keita then got to his house, he opened the door and got a big surprise, when everyone he knew was in his house and they all said in unison, "surprise happy birthday". He then smiled and walked over to everyone and started hugging them, "you guys thank you", and he said. Keita was immediately tackled to the ground and kissed as Akane said, "happy birthday my love".

Keita returned the kiss and said, "Thank you sweetie", he got up almost immediately noticing everyone was watching. "Aww let's leave the two love birds alone, I'm sure thy got many of things to do", Keita's mom said with a grin and a wink. The couple started blushing madly as Keita struggled to stay, "it's none of your business". After that the party started going on, Keita blew the candles out, they had presents, and even played games. The party disbanded and everyone went home. Keita's father came downstairs with bags and luggage.

"Where are you guys going", Keita said. Keita's mom came downstairs just then, "were going to Jamaica for 2 weeks because your father got a business call to go and do some stuff for his boss" his mom said. 'Must be why father gave me that box of condoms' Keita thought. "Ok, have a safe trip now", Keita said with a smile. "Oh and one last thing, Akane's mom and dad are going with us, so Akane's going to stay here", keita's mom said with a wide grin. Keita was blown away but before he could say anything they were gone.

Akane with a mischievous grin said, "oh were, oh were will I sleep, oh I know I'll sleep with you". Akane pointed at Keita who blushed and said, "Fine". Akane went over and hugged Keita and whispered, "I'm going to take a shower then, I'll give you your birthday gift, I'll give you a hint it will be wrapped in black lace underwear and a bra", she said in a seductive tone then went to use the shower upstairs. Keita was left there blushing as red as a person could be. He then waited upstairs in his room thinking perverted thoughts.

Akane then walked in wearing a lace underwear and bra with white around the edging. She walked over to Keita, slammed him on the bed and hopped on him and said, "I lied your real present is my virginity". "o-o-o-ok", he said hesitant. She then stripped and then they had sex. After that, about an hour later she was asleep and he was still awake. It was 3:30 in the morning and he went downstairs to get some cake. He got out the cake put it on the plate grabbed a fork and sat in the kitchen.

"So I guess you had a little fun" a familiar voice said. Keita startled then noticed it was Draig, "You better have not of been peaking", Keita said. "I can't do that I can only hear sadly, anyway I need to discuss with you about what I had mentioned earlier", Draig said. Keita said, "Ok shoot". "Well then, the thing is in a month you will be approached by a guy who possesses a sacred gear but the thing is it is not a normal sacred gear", Darig said. Keita Said "how is it not normal, while still eating his cake.

"Well this sacred is not controlled by anyone; it's actually using what's left of its form before it was burned". Keita put his dishes away and cleaned up. "How is that possible", he said. "He was very strong and skilled one so he used the remaining life force he had to create basically a shell" Draig said sounding uneasy. "Wow, but why should I be afraid of a walking shell", Keita said.

"Don't think just because he's a shell he's some kind of pushover he has enough power to destroy the whole universe". Keita got a little afraid and gulped, "ok, now I'm a little afraid", he said nervously. Draig chuckled, "Don't be that's what makes people lose, just relax, but think there is a good side when we beat him we get his powers of the sacred gear" Draig said. "So basically he is going to be another partner", Keita said. "Yes, but we'll discuss more later, any way your girlfriend behind you, waiting for you", Draig said as Keita turned around to see Akane standing behind him.

"Yea than-, wait a minute I thought you couldn't see through me", Keita said angrily. Draig noticing his mistake, "oops, umm bye", Darig said as he quickly retreated. "Hey Keita you ready for round two", Akane grinned. Keita blushed and said with nervousness, "o-o-ok". They went up the stairs and did so, but when they were done all Keita could think about, was that mysterious man Draig talked about.

* * *

**So there is chapter 4. thank you guys for reviews.**


End file.
